


One Person Show

by Sammykh



Series: Double Trouble Week [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Prompt: ActingDouble Trouble lives for the applause
Series: Double Trouble Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808326
Kudos: 15





	One Person Show

A scream echoed through the theater, followed by silence as the character on stage breathed their last. The curtain fell as the small audience began to clap. Scorpia got to her feet, still clapping as Double Trouble came out from behind the curtain, grinning as they took a bow. The other audience members stood as well.  
"Thank you, thank you~" DT said, before blowing a kiss and hopping off the stage.  
"That was, wow, really good play Double Trouble!" Scorpia gushed as she hugged them.  
"Yeah, it wasn't terrible." Catra mused, earning an elbow from Adora.  
"It was indeed a very well produced show. I was on the edge of my seat!" Perfuma said, handing them a small bouquet.  
"Well, it's not easy to stage a one person play but I knew I was up to the task." DT boasted as they proudly soaked up the praise and adoration they deserved. Their first performance for the princesses, a success!


End file.
